


Settling Nerves

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin reassures Arthur before an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Nerves

Merlin presses Arthur against the door of their dorm and kisses him softly. “You’ll do fine,” he whispers, pulling back enough to talk, but still close enough that his breath gusts against Arthur’s mouth.

“I don’t know…”

“Arthur. _How_ long have you been studying for this exam?”

Arthur fidgets. “Three weeks.”

“Well then, you should have it down.” Merlin smiles at him reassuringly, then leans in for another kiss.

This one is deeper; he runs his tongue along the seam of Arthur’s lips, and Arthur opens his mouth for him with a small moan.

Merlin spends some time lazily exploring Arthur’s mouth, sucking at his lower lip, running his tongue over his teeth, then he pulls back.

Arthur reaches for him, but Merlin darts away. “You’ll be late for your final.”

“I don’t care!”

Merlin backs away further. “You might not care, but I do. You’ll do fine, you know this stuff.”

“Merlin, if you think I’m going to be able to remember one single thing about Coleridge or Whitman in this state…” Arthur growls.

“Tell you what,” Merlin suggests, smiling slyly. “Do well on your exam and I’ll reward you,”

“You’re evil, you know that?”

“Hey, it’s either do well for a passing grade, or do well for a passing grade and great sex, your choice.”

Arthur smiles slowly. “Well, when you put it that way…”


End file.
